Transkripte/Diamanten-Hunde
Diamanten-Hunde ist die neunzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Sapphier Shores :Rarity: Perfekt! : läutet :Rarity: Komme gleich! Willkommen in der Carousel Boutique, da wo alle Kleider schick, modern und einzigartig sind. japs Sapphire Shores! Das Pony of Pop! :Sapphire Shores: Hi, wie schön, dass wir uns kennen lernen, Rarity! :Rarity: Ähm, wie… Sie kennt meinen Namen? :Sapphire Shores: Natürlich kenn ich den, Schätzchen. Ich kenn alle vielversprechenden und angesagten Designer und das Kleider für Pferde Magazin hat dich unheimlich promoted. :Rarity: Oh, bei Celstia.Original: Oh my stars. Wenn ich träume, möchte ich bitte nicht aufwachen. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Miss Shores? :Sapphire Shores: Oh bitte, nenn mich Sapphire. :Rarity: kicher wie kann ich dir helfen, Sapphire? :Sapphire Shores: Nun, wie du sicher schon weißt, werde ich mit meinen Konzerten bald auch durch Equatria touren, Sapphire Shores und die verrückten Fohlen da muss ich unbedingt sensationell aussehen! Uuh! :Rarity: Ich hab genau was du suchst. Achtung, Sapphire! Mach dich auf den ausgefallensten Entwurf in der Pop-Mode gefasst. Jeden Edelstein, den ich finden konnte habe ich für dieses Modell verwendet. :Sapphire Shores: jasp Uuh! Das ist wirklich sensationell. Ich nehme es. :Rarity: Ja echt? :Sapphire Shores: Oh ja und fünf weitere mit einer anderen Edelsteinauswahl. :Rarity: Was wie bitte? :Sapphire Shores: Kostümwechsel. :Rarity: schluck :Sapphire Shores: (…)Original: chuckle Ja, ich hab eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf Ponys. :<Titellied> Juwelensuche :Spike: Oh wie cool! Sapphire Shores! Das Pony of Pop! Sie ist der Wahnsinn! Sie ist umwerfend und talentiert und äh… ich meine, sie kann dir natürlich nicht das Wasser reichen, ich meine du bist noch umwerfender und so viel talentierter als sie… :Rarity: Spike, eine echte Dame ist niemals Eifersüchtig. :Spike: Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber bist du nicht ausgeflippt, als sie bei dir war? :Rarity: Und echte Damen flippen auch nicht aus, Spike. Wie auch immer. Ich war tatsächlich überaus erstaunt. Und jetzt muss ich unbedingt etliche Edelstein für ihr Kostüm finden! Ha-oah-ha! :Spike: Hast du welche gefunden? :Rarity: Ja, Spike! Genau da vorn! :Spike: Ooa! (krokü) Wie köstlich die aussehen… :Rarity: Spike! Ich hab doch gesagt, du bekommst welche zum knabbern. Wir müssen erst noch mehr finden. Das weist du, denn sonst kann ich die Kostüme für Sapphire nicht nähen. :Spike: Hach… wie ich euch vermissen werde, meine Süßen. :Rarity: Na komm, Spike, wir müssen noch eine Menge Edelsteine finden. :Spike: Ganz zu Diensten, MyLady. :Rarity: Spike! :Spike: schleck :Rarity: Du warst heute wirklich fleißig, Spike. Und dafür hast du natürlich auch eine Belohnung verdient. Das ist von mir für dich. :Rarity: Stimmt irgendwas nicht, Spike? :Spike: Och nö. Alles wunderbar. :Rarity: Oh, nimm den Wagen mit, Spike. Hier drüben sind noch mehr. :Spike: Für mich. Von Rarity. Ponynapping :Rover: Jaa, Edelsteine. Diamanten! Kostbare Diamanten! Er ist ein Diamantenjäger. Er kann für uns ganz viele Edelsteine finden. Eine riesen Menge. Schnappen wir uns diesen Drachen! :Rarity: Spike! Wo bist du denn? :Rover: Moment? Wer ist das? :Rarity: Weist du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, eine Dame warten zu lassen? :Spike: Ich komme! :Rarity: Ich glaube wir sind hier auf eine Goldgrube gestoßen, um es mal so aus zu drücken.laugh :Spike: Sieh dir das an! :Rover: Oh, es ist nicht der Drache, den wir brauchen. Es ist das Pony! :Diamanten-Hunde: Das Pony… :Rarity: Gut, Spike, ich denke für heute könn’ wir aufhören. Ich kann mit diesen Edelsteinen schon an Sapphires Kostüm anfangen. Machen wir uns auf den Weg nach hause…ohoh! Was ist das? Noch ein Diamant. Oh, merkwürdig. In einer Baumkrone? Oooo… Huaa! Äh… Guten Tag, unbekannter… Weggefährte. Ich bin Rarity und das ist meine Freund Spike. :Spike: Äh, hehe… :Rarity: Und du bist… :Rover: Ich bin eine Diamantenhund. :Rarity: Ach wirklich? Deshalb trägst du so wunderschönen Schmuck. Aha, wie jeder weis sind Diamanten die besten Freunde eines Mädchen. Anscheinend sind sie auch die besten Freunde von Hunden, ha ha ha. Oh, ähm, suchst du auch in der Gegend nach Edelsteinen? :Rover: Ja, wir jagen sie. :Rarity: Äh… wir? :Rover: Ja, wir jagen Diamanten. Du bist noch eine bessere Jägerin und deshalb jagen wir jetzt dich! :Spike: Lauf, Rarity! Renn weg, Rarity! :Rarity: Spike, komm schon! Wir müssen fliehen! :Rover: Hab dich! :Rarity: Waah! Spike! :Spike: Ich hab ihn, Rarity! Ich halt ihn fest! :Fido: Von wegen! Neh! :Spot: Hey, tut uns Leid, du schuppiger. :Spike: Äh, wartet! Rarity! :Rarity: Lasst mich sofort los, ihr Rüpel! Nein! Wollt ihr mich wohl loslassen, ihr Rohlinge! :Spike: japs Rarity! :Rarity: Spike! Ah, Dreck! Aaaaah! :Spike: Wie, was, wo? :Rarity: Spike…! :Spike: Neiiiiin!!! Rettet Rarity :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, kriegst du jetzt wieder Luft? :Spike: Ja… keuch ich denke schon. :Twilight Sparkle: Gut. Erzähl uns was passiert ist. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, weil was du vorhin erzählt hast… :Spike: Aaaah! Rarity… Wald… Diamanten… Hunde… Löcher… entführt… rettet sie! :Applejack: Damit konnte man nicht viel anfangen. :Spike: Tut mir Leid. Rarity und ich waren auf Diamantensuche. Da tauchten diese unheimlichen Typen auf. :Twilight Sparkle: Was für Typen? :Spike: Sie nennen sich die Diamanten-Hunde. Sie schnappten sich Rarity und sind in einem Erdloch verschwunden. :Applejack: Klingt nicht sonderlich schwierig. Bring uns zu dem Loch und wir holen Rarity da wieder raus. :alle Ponys: japs :Pinkie Pie: Auch du heiliger Hafer! Das sind aber ’ne Menge Löcher. :Twilight Sparkle: Kommt schon Mädels! Wir fangen einfach irgendwo an. :Twilight Sparkle: Hallo! :alle Ponys: japs / Urgh! :Twilight Sparkle: Schnell! Wir müssen da runter bevor alle Löcher wieder aufgefüllt sind. :Fluttershy: Oh! Oh nein. Oh nein ! Oh! :Applejack: Wir könn uns nicht mal durchwühlen! :Rainbow Dash: Das wollen wir doch mal sehen. Uaah! :Applejack: Huh. Also ich bin es ja gewohnt dreckig zu werden und klopf meine Mähne dann einfach ab. Aber unsere Rarity fasst ja noch nicht einmal Blumenerde an. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity… :Rarity: Oh, wehe mir! Hach, was kann ich bloß tun? Hah, hah! Dreck, Dreck! Weiche von mir Dreck! Mach das es aufhört! Es soll aufhören. Haa. Dieser eckelhafte Dreck. Es sticht. Es brenn. Hilfe! Kann mich denn niemand retten! Zu Hilfe, zu Hilfe! :Applejack: Wir müssen rarity retten. :Fluttershy: Aber alle Löscher sind gestopft. :Applejack: Na und? Wir graben sie trotzdem aus. Kommt schon! :Pinkie Pie: kreisch :Rainbow Dash: Auf sie! :Rainbow Dash: Na los! Wir kriegen sie! :Applejack: Schnell! Da vorn! :alle Ponys: keuch :Fluttershy: Diese furschtbaren Monster, die überall aus den Löchern erscheinen. Die arme Rarity muss sich zu Tode ängstigen. :Twilight Sparkle: besorgt Ooh. :Spot: Gib mir die Klunker her! :Fido: Und mir die Perlen! :Rover: wo sind die Glitzersteine? :Diamanten-Hunde: Wo ist der Diamantenschatz?! :Twilight Sparkle: Die arme Rarity. Was könn wir denn jetzt tun? :Spike: Ich hab's! Ich rette dich, meine Süße. :alle Ponys: Hä? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, ich finde es ganz toll von dir, dass du… :Spike: Pssst! :Twilight Sparkle: leiser …dass du den Diamanten opferst, den sie dir gegeben hat. :Spike: Oh, Lady Rarity. Meine Angebetete ist in Not. :Sir Spike: Ich werde dein Retter sein! Wollt ihr es mit mir aufnehmen? Ihr elenden Hunde. Ihr Köter. Endlich. Da seid ihr ja, ihr Eckenpinkler. :Rover: Du wagst es uns zu beleidigen? Lasst die Hunde frei! :Sir Spike: Hoah! :Sir Spike: Also, ihr Hunde. Wo ist Lady Rarity? :Princess Rarity: Oh, Spike! Ich hab gewusst du würdest mich retten! :Sir Spike: Und nichts konnte mich aufhalten, my Lady. :Princess Rarity: Oho, Spike. Du mein Held. Mein Retter… schmatz :Sir Spike: Mmmmmm… :Applejack: OHoho! Dich hat’s aber erwischt. :Spike: Whoa! Whoa whoa whoawhoawhoa… man Leute! da hat einer angebissen. :Applejack: Okay, halt durch, kleiner Kerl. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! :Fluttershy: Ach du meine Güte, du meine Güte… :Pinkie Pie: Wartet auf mich! Huiii! Im Untergrund :Spike: Haha, geschaft! Wir sind drin. Los! jetzt könn’ wir Rarity retten! :Twilight Sparkle: Ähm… und welchen Tunnel nehmen wir? :Spike: Neieiiiin! :Twilight Sparkle: Wie sollen wir Rarity je in einem dieser Gänge finden? :Applejack: Vielleicht sollten wir einfach einen nach dem anderen ablaufen. :Rainbow Dash: Aber das dauert ewig. Wir müssen die Suche irgendwie eingrenzen. :Spike: Ich weis es! Sie befindet sich in dem Tunnel in dem die meisten Edelsteine sind. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber Spike, Rarity ist die Einzige, die weis, wie man Edelsteine findet. :Spike: Nein, Twilight. Auch du kannst es. Du musst nur Raritys Zauber anwenden. :Twilight Sparkle: Achso ja! Du hast recht! Rarity hat mir ihren Zauber irgendwann einmal erklärt. Hoffentlich kann ich mich daran erinnern… :Spike: Du kannst es Twilight! Dann kommt! Wir retten dich, Rarity. Halte nur noch wenige Sekunden durch. Die macht des Jammers :Rarity: Oh bitte, Diamanten-Hunde. Lasst mich gehen. Ich bitte euch. :Spot: Nein! :Fido: Du bist unser kostbares Pony. :Rover: Und zwar für immer! Muhahahaha. :Rarity: Aber was wollt ihr Hunde denn von mir? :Rover: Diamanten! :Spot: Ja! Edelsteine. Du führst uns hin. :Fido: Finde sie! Finde sie alle! :Rarity: Oh! Ist das alles? :Rarity: Hier. Ein hübsches Häuflein Edelsteine. Also würdet ihr mir jetzt bitte den Ausgang zeigen? japs :Rover: Gut! Muahaha. Und jetzt, grab sie aus, Pony. :Rarity: Was? Aber ihr habt doch gesagt ich soll sie nur finden. :Spot: Ja! Finden uns ausgraben. :Rarity: Graben? :Fido: Ja. Graben. :Rarity: Haaachh…huh! keuch, Huh! keuch, aah japs Aah, aah! :Fido: Was machst du denn da? Wir haben gesagt du sollst graben! :Rarity: Verzeiht mir. Aber bevor ihr mich in euer Erdloch gezerrt habt, hatte ich eine Ponypediküre. Und ich werde mir nicht den halben Huf abbrechen um euch irgendwelche Löscher zu graben. Huh! :Rover: Onein, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein. Na schön. Hör einfach auf, hör auf! Grabt, Hunde, los grabt, schnell! :Fido: Sie will nicht graben. Dann muss sie ziehen. :Rarity: Ich bitte um eine Erklärung. Was in aller Welt willst du von mir? :Fido: Unsere Hunde müssen graben. Also wirst du den Wagen zeihen. :Spot: So wird deine Ponypediküre wenigstens geschont. :Rarity: Nagelpflege ist für euch anscheinend ein Fremdwort. Wann ward ihr beiden zum letzten Mal bei der Maniküre? Ihr zerkratzt mein Fell mit euren Krallen. :Rover: Kannst du mal die Klappe halten! :Rarity: Oh du meine Güte. Was ist das denn für ein Gestank? :Rover: Gestank? :Rarity: Ah, ich weis schon. Du hast Mundgeruch. :Rover: Es reicht! geh Diamanten suchen! :Rarity: Hach, na schön, wie ihr wollt. Aber ich muss schon sagen die Arbeitsbedingungen hier sind wirklich furchtbar. Die muffige Feuchtigkeit bekommt meiner Mähne überhaupt nicht und diese Luft. Hier drin ist es schrecklich stickig und wenn man versucht zu atmen, wird einem vom Gestank der Hunde schlecht. Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr alle wochenlang nicht gebadet. Kennt ihr überhaupt Seife? Eine Dusche könntet ihr auch vertragen. Oh Wasser, Wasser. Gibt es hier was zu trinken? Ich hät gern ein Glas Wasser. :Spot: Bei allen Hunden. Ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten. Halt die Klappe, Pony! :Rarity: Und noch eine Kleinigkeit. Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn ihr aufhören würdet mich "Pony" zu nennen. Ich bin eine Einhorndame''Original: lady und möchte auch so angesprochen werden. Nennt mich also Dame oder "Rarity" oder "Werte Rarity". :'Rover': Es reicht! Hör auf rumzujammern! Ich kann das nicht ertragen! :'Rarity': Was, jammern? Nein, ich jammere nicht, ich beschwere mich, wollt ihr mich lieber jammern hören? Das ist jammern. Oh, dieser Tragegurt ist zu eng, er scheuert am Rücken, könnt ihr ihn nicht lockern, uh, das tut weh und es ist so rostig. Warum habt ihr ihn vorher nicht sauber gemacht? Mein Fell bekommt Flecken und der Wagen ist viel zu schwer für mich. Warum muss ausgerechnet ich ihn ziehen?! :'Spot': Aufhören! Stop! :'Rover': Hör sofort auf zu jammern! :'Rarity': ''Aber ich dachte ihr wolltet unbedingt hören wie ich jammere! :Rover: Gut, wir tun was du willst, Pony! :Rover: Ähm, wir tun was du willst, "werte Rarity". nervös :Rarity: träumend Was ich will? :Rarity: Aah, dieses Wasser prickelt zu wenig. Aber damit muss ich mich wohl genügen''gemeint ist hier vermutlich "begnügen". :'Rover': ächzend Moment! Warum tun wir das eigentlich? :'Spot': Damit sie endlich aufhört diese furchtbaren Geräusche zu machen. Erinnerst du dich noch? jammern :'Rover': Ich kann mich erinnern. Das ist doch dämlich! Wir lassen uns hier von einem Pony rumkommandieren. Was sind wir? Mäuse oder Hunde? :'Diamanten-Hunde': Mäus… äh, Hunde. :'Rover': Hunde ziehen keine Wagen. Das tun Ponys. Soll sie doch ruhig weiter Geräusche machen. :'Rarity': japs Was machst du denn? Hey, das war mein Becher japs weinend nicht so eng! :'Rover': Hach! Von mir aus kannst du ruhig heulen. Hauptsache du arbeitest weiter. Hü, du Esel! :'Rarity': Hast du mich etwa gerade Esel genannt? :'Rover': Ähh… :'Rarity': jammernd Esel sind so hässlich. Findest du etwa auch, dass ich hässlich bin? heult :'Spot': Was sind das jetzt wieder für Geräusche? :'Rarity': ''Er hat gesagt ich sei hässlich! :Rover: Nein, hab ich nicht! Ich hab sie Esel genannt! :Rarity: Einen alten, hässlichen Esel und es ist die Wahrheit. Seht mich doch nur mal an! Früher war ich einmal wunderschön. Aber jetzt…heul :Fido: Nein, du bist immer noch wunderschön, Po… äh, ich meine Rarity. :Rarity: Och das meinst du doch gar nicht wirklich! :Spot: Nein, du bist echt hübsch! Ehrlich… :Rover: Ja, und wirklich nett, echt. :Rarity: Ich glaub euch dreien kein Wort. Ihr habt mich doch noch nie gemocht! Nie! schrei-heul :Rover: Onein, so langsam platzt mir das Halsband. Rettung naht :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist nicht mehr weit. Ich kann es spüren. : schreit :Spike: Das kommt von da vorne. Komm schon! :Rainbow Dash: Sie muss irgendwo da drin sein. Auf geht’s, Leute! :Grabhunde: Noch mehr Arbeitspferde. :Applejack: Wir warnen euch, Hündchen. Wenn ihr den stier bei den Hörnern packen wollt, macht euch auf ein Rodeo gefasst. Los Ponys! Buckelt und schlagt aus! Buckelt und werft sie ab! :Applejack: Yeehaw! Bis dann, ihr kleinen Hündchen! :Spike: Haa, ich werde euch retten, my Lady. Hi-ho, Twilight! Hinfort! :Twilight Sparkle: Und was ist das jetzt für 'ne Idiotische Idee? :Spike: Bitte, Twilight. Tu mir den Gefallen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hach… na schön. wieher :Spike: Lady Rarity, ich bin hier um euch zu retten! japs : schreien: Bitte, nicht auszuhalten! Es soll aufhören! Bitte! :Twilight Sparkle: Was soll das heißen? :Spot: Sie ist so pingelig. :Fido: Und super kritisch. :Spot: Und hört nicht auf zu reden. :Fido: Und zu Jammern. :Rover: Wir geben sie euch zurück. Ja! :Spike: Rarity! Du bist in Sicherheit! :Rarity: Ja natürlich. Hi, Mädels. Ihr kommt genau rechtzeitig. Ich brauch nämlich eure Hilfe. :Applejack: Unsere Hilfe? Wobei? :Rarity: Nun äh, damit. :Spike: Ihr lasst Rarity gehen und die Edelsteine darf sie auch mitnehmen? :Rover: Ja. Ist egal. Hauptsache ihr nehmt die da mit. :Spot: Unbedingt! :Pinkie Pie: Ich glaubs nicht. So viele Edelsteine hast du gefunden? :Rainbow Dash: Ich find’s irre, wie du mit den Hunden fertig geworden bist. :Rarity: Nur weil ich eine Dame bin, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich mit heiklen Situationen nicht umgehen kann. Die ganze Zeit über lagen mir diese drei Hunde zu Hufen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich muss unbedingt Prinzessin Celestia berichten, was ich heut von dir gelernt hab. :Rarity: Du? Was hast du denn von mir gelernt? :Twilight Sparkle: Dass auch ein feines oder sehr schickes Pony nicht unbedingt schwach ist. Im Gegenteil. Wenn es seinen Verstand benutzt, kann auch ein scheinbar hilfloses Pony alle anderen überlisten und an Mut überstrahlen. :Spike: Überstrahlen, ja stimmt. Hast du jetzt genug Edelsteine um Sapphires Kostüm fertig zu machen? :Rarity: Nicht, wenn du alle aufisst, Spike. :Gelächter :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/A_Dog_and_Pony_Show es:Transcripciones/Como_Perros_y_Ponis pl:Transkrypty/Kucyki_i_psy ru:Стенограммы/Искатели_драгоценностей sv:Transkript/En_hund_och_ponny_cirkus Kategorie:Diamanten-Hunde Kategorie:Erste Staffel